


Freefall

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Iron Man (Comic), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-26
Updated: 2012-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-10 18:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/469200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony can feel it all the way through his body</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freefall

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [avengers100](http://avengers100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #16 Joy

He can feel it start at his feet, and work it's way up though his frame, the pure blissful feeling of flight. The repulsors fire and roar, but he cannot hear them wrapped tight it in the product of his own genius (hubris). 

Tony Stark doesn't care though, because this is the only time in his life he is completely unrepentantly free. There are no boards of directors, or CEO responsibilities, or the ghosts of long dead fathers here. 

There's only Tony and the wind and the long fall to earth.

“Sir power is at 32%.” 

Oh yeah. And Jarvis.


End file.
